legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 12: Part 15/Transcript
Part 15 (Freeze wakes up in Rabia's domain, shackled.) Freeze: What the hell? Shackles? (Ragyo and Rabia arrives) Ragyo: My dear. You must be exhausted. Freeze: Ragyo and Rabia. I knew the Umbrum wanted an alliance since the time we found the Titano Zord. Rabia: You caught on very quickly, boy! Freeze: What do you want from me? Ragyo: You're just a bargaining card. Once your friends surrender to the Life Fibers, I'll let you go. Freeze: I'm not selling out my friends. Ragyo: I can surely do something about that. (Strokes Freeze's face) Freeze: I'm happily married. Ragyo: I am aware of this. Once you convince your friends to give in, you can join them. Freeze: ...Screw you. (Ragyo throws Freeze to the ground.) Freeze: GAH! FUCK!! Rabia: Stop fondling the by and let's get to conquering! Ragyo: Have patience, dear Rabia. Rome wasn't built in a day. (Ragyo puts her foot on Freeze's head. She has an unsettling smile on her face.) Ragyo: I'm so gonna have some fun with you. Freeze: Oh god no. (Back in Ponyville, Zenowing enters the crashed Pelican.) Zenowing: Rangers! You morphed! What a relief! But where's Freeze? Tyler: Ragyo has him. We need to get him back! Zenowing: I know. His morpher sent out an SOS saying he was captured and that he didn't morph on time. The Megaforce and Zeo Rangers should be headed out that way. (More COVERS and Umbrum arrive to attack.) Wheeler: There's too many of them!! Zenowing: Not for long! Dino Charger Ready! Summon Titano Zord!! Morpher: Titano Charger Engaged! (The Titano Zord arrives and blasts at the Umbrum.) Tyler: What about the COVERS? Zenowing: There's ponies inside them! If I fire at them, we risk casualties! Cal: We got the weapons to take care of that! (Cal gets out some type of canons.) Cal: Emergency Rescue Suction Devices. These will extract the ponies from the COVERS and free them from their control! Tyler: Whoa! How long have you had these? Cal: Since Ragyo was first defeated and the loss of Senketsu. (The heroes pick up a Suction Device each.) Zenowing: It's Morphin' Time! Dino Charger Ready! UNLEASH THE POWER! (Morph) Dino Charge Rangers: Dinosaur Might, Ready to Fight! Tyler: Power Rangers... Dino Charge Rangers: Dino Super Charge! (The Heroes pick up Suction Devices and use them. Numerous ponies land. All of a sudden, Nui and Zurgane arrive.) Nui: YOU FREAKS THINK WE AREN'T SMART ENOUGH TO CATCH ON TO YOUR ACTIONS?!!!!! Nevada: Who are you callin' freaks, freak?!!! Nui: Are you seriously talking back to me, bitch?!! Cal: We've defeated you and Ragyo once, Nui! We can do it again!!! (Nui picks up the Platinum Morpher.) Nui: Not when I have THIS!!! Tyler: She has the Platinum Morpher!! Nui: Let's see how you'll beat me when I use your own powers AGAINST YOU!!! (Nui puts on the Morpher) Nui: PLATINUM POWER!!! (Nui then transforms into E-9 Platinum.) Tyler: NO! Nui: YES!!! Zenowing: I'll deal with Nui! Focus on saving the Ponies! Cal: Got it, Zenowing! Nui: You'll regret your choice birdie!! (Nui summons a saber that looks a lot like her scissor blade) Nui: Oh yes... THIS!! Is gonna be so much fun! (Back at Rabia's domain, Ragyo is still seen with Freeze.) Ragyo: You're resilient. I'll give you that. But I'll get you to break eventually. Freeze: Don't lay another finger on me. (The Megaforce and Zeo Rangers arrive.) Troy: Let him go, Ragyo!! Ragyo: OVER MY DEAD BODY!!! Megaforce and Zeo Rangers: IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!!! (The Megaforce Rangers morph first into Super Mega Mode.) Troy: Super Megaforce Red! Noah: Super Megaforce Blue! Jake: Super Megaforce Green! Gia: Super Megaforce Yellow! Emma: Super Megaforce Pink! Orion: Super Megaforce Silver! Megaforce Rangers: Earth's Defenders Never Surrender!! (The Zeo Rangers morph.) Kat: Zeo Ranger I - Pink! Tanya: Zeo Ranger II - Yellow! Rocky: Zeo Ranger III - Blue! Adam: Zeo Ranger IV - Green! Tommy: Zeo Ranger V - Red! Jason: Gold Ranger Power! Zeo Rangers: Power Rangers ZEO!! (The Rangers begin to attack the Umbrum. Jason and Orion try to run for Freeze, but they're blocked by Ragyo.) Ragyo: What do you think you're doing?!! Jason: Getting our friend back!!!! (The two Sixth Rangers fight Ragyo. Tommy and Troy jump behind her and then slice the chains on Freeze, freeing him.) Ragyo: NO!!! (Jason and Orion strike Ragyo from behind. Freeze looks at her.) Freeze: I'm through with you violating me!! E-9 MODE!!! (Morphs) E-9 RED!! SHOKU POWER!!! (Activates Evolved Shoku Warrior) Evolved Shoku Warrior Ready!!! Orion: Super Mega Gold! Power Up!! (Activates Super Megaforce Gold) POWER OF SIX READY!! (The two Battlized heroes strike Ragyo and lead the others out of the domain.) Ragyo: THIS ISN'T OVER!!! (Back in Ponyville, Zenowing is seen having trouble against Nui. Kendall and Timber Spruce arrive.) Zenowing: She's too powerful!! Nui: YOU FINALLY SEE THAT, BIRD BRAIN?!! (Freeze, the Megaforce Rangers, and Zeo Rangers arrives to help. Freeze kicks Nui in the back. Timber pins her to the ground.) Nui: YOU HUMAN VERMIN!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!! (Timber grabs the Platinum Morpher.) Timber: Not if I have THIS!!! (Pulls the Morpher from Nui's wrist.) Nui: (Bawling) NOOOOO!!!!!!!! Timber: The Platinum Powers were never meant for you, Nui! They belong to anyone who intends to protect the Multi-Universe!! (Puts on the Morpher) Tyler: YES!! Freeze: DO IT, TIMBER!! Zenowing: YOU HAVE THE POWER!!! Gloriosa: YOU CAN DO IT, TIMBER!!! Timber: PLATINUM POWER!!! (Timber activates E-9 Platinum for the first time. Everyone is amazed.) Gloriosa: He did it!! Zenowing: Nicely done, my friend!! Orion: A new sixth!!! Nui: CURSE YOU, TIMBER SPRUCE!!! Timber: E-9 PLATINUM!! Zurgane: I'll take care of him! Timber: Bad idea!! (Timber speeds towards Zurgane and strikes him with his Platinum Knuckles. He then kicks him in the air several times. Zurgane crashes onto the ground hard. He then gets up.) Zurgane: Is that all you got, Platinum?! Timber: You gonna wish you never asked me!!! SILVER RANGERS!! LINE UP!! (Orion and Zenowing brace Timber Spruce. They assemble a canon.) Zenowing: E-9 Unity Canon! Orion: Insert Engine Cell! (Orion inserts the Ranger Silver Engine Cell and then his own Ranger key. Zenowing inserts a Titano Charger.) Morpher: Titano Charger Engage! Timber, Orion, and Zenowing: '''E-9 Unity Canon SUPER SILVER FINISH!!! (They fire the canon and destroy Zurgane.) '''Zenowing: Monster Extinct! (Ragyo arrives. Nui stands next to her.) Ragyo: You all have a lot of fire in you. But it's time that I snuffed that flame out!!! (Ragyo is blasted at by the Mane 7. Then, she is blasted again. This time, she's blasted by a Star Ship.) Timber: A UNSA Starship! Orion: That's the Retribution! (Numerous dropships enter the atmosphere one particular ship lands in front of the heroes. Out steps the ship's CO.) Reyes: Heard you could use a hand. Captain Nick Reyes, Space Combat Air Recon and Commanding Officer of the Retribution. Orion told us all about you. We detected Ragyo in Equestrian airspace. Orion decided to have our ship leave Andresia to investigate. Ragyo: It doesn't matter how many of you there are!!!! YOU WON'T DEFEAT ME AGAIN!!! (More COVERS rise.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 12 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 12 Category:Transcripts